


The Goldfish Revelation

by 12019716



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sugamama, dadchi, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12019716/pseuds/12019716
Summary: Suga is behaving erratically and it's up Daichi to get to the bottom of it.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019





	The Goldfish Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FabFrogs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabFrogs/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for FabFrogs! Happy Holidays!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Is there such a thing as a quarter-life crisis? 

Because Daichi is 93.7% certain that is what Suga is currently going through. 

It had all started a couple months back. At first, he didn't even really notice, but after a few weeks, he became aware of the concerning patterns of behavior starting to form within his partner’s normal routine. It had started with increased time on his phone. Daichi hadn't paid it much mind until the sounds of incoming messages began coming incessantly. When he got annoyed enough to ask, Suga merely responded, "oh, it's just Oikawa. You know how he is." 

Daichi certainly did know, so he left it alone at that. Getting embroiled, especially if Oikawa was involved, would only end up in a migraine. Increased exposure to Oikawa, and his brand of crazy, was never really good for anyone. 

Looking back on it now, that had definitely been a red flag. Though, he hadn’t noticed it at the time. 

Then Suga had started going out more frequently after work. Apparently, meeting up with Oikawa for drinks, which Daichi usually declined the routinely extended invitation. Often citing exhaustion from work as an excuse. He was tired, so it was honestly a legitimate excuse. Not to mention, hanging around the former Seijou setter could get rather taxing. Daichi really needed to be rested and on his game at work, so he left the dramatic man in Suga’s capable charge.

At this point, he still hadn't really noticed anything suspicious, but then the travelling started. It had gotten so frequent that Suga was gone nearly every other weekend. Off visiting friends or family. Between the travelling and frequent bar hopping, their shared bank account started to take a serious hit. It quickly got to the point where he had to sit Suga down and tell him that his current lifestyle wasn’t something that they had budgeted for. Imploringly, he inquired whether or not something was wrong. 

Suga had immediately apologized, blaming his excessive behavior on stress. He simply explained that being new to the workforce, coupled with the expectations and responsibilities of adulthood, had taken a toll on him. 

Daichi understood this to a degree and tried to be validating to Suga's plight. But he still stressed the importance of discretion especially since they were just starting out. 

After that, things seemed to calm down. Daichi chalked it up to two things. It was likely one part unhealthy coping mechanisms and the other part ineffectively clinging onto the last glimpses of youth. 

At least that's what he had thought, until today...

During one of his breaks, he checked his phone only to be unsuspectingly met with a text from Suga saying, "I got a goldfish." Daichi, thanks to his rigorous training, knew when he needed to take a step back and breathe. He counted to ten. Despite the immediate urge to interrogate the other man, he was able to calm himself to be rational and compassionate as he processed this information. 

Honestly, It was probably fine. Fine. All things considered, a goldfish was an easy addition and an all around low maintenance investment. If a simple fish was what Suga needed to keep himself occupied, then fine. Even if he got bored of it and the responsibility fell to Daichi. That would also be fine. He had dealt with far worse from the former karasuno volleyball club. 

A shudder runs through him as he gets an involuntary eye twitch. His typical response whenever he thinks about all the shit his kouhai and friends had put him through over the years. Immediately, he thought about the time when they had left for a week long training camp in Tokyo. One of the idiots had left the window open in the club room and some stray had somehow managed to scale the building to get into the second story window. Somehow, the poor bastard had managed to knock down a shelf causing a bunch of boxes and supplies to rain down upon it. The animal got trapped under an overturned box, where it eventually expired. Needless to say, the smell they came back to lingered for weeks. 

So, yeah, a goldfish was fine.

Until it wasn't.

In Daichi's defense, he had assumed, as most logically minded people would, that ‘I got a goldfish’ meant it was a goldfish.

But no. 

Goldfish is apparently the name of the orange tabby kitten Suga had acquired. 

A kitten that was now staring up at him from where it was currently sharpening its claws on their sofa. 

Suga nowhere in sight. 

Truth be told, after three years at Karasuno, Daichi had built up an impressive tolerance for bullshit. So, this sort of thing would normally be something he could navigate gracefully. Normally being the key word. Perhaps it was from being out of practice, maybe it's the cumulative stress he's been under at work, or maybe it was dealing with Suga’s erratic behavior and impulsiveness over the last few weeks. For whatever reason, his ability to perform effectively and calmly in any given situation went out the window.

"Suga." He quietly murmured.

Now as many learned, Daichi displayed his anger in various degrees which usually coincided with the volume in which he spoke. The quieter he got, the more angry he was (and therefore more frightening). Right now, he could barely be heard over the sound of his sofa being surgically dismembered by tiny, razor like, talons that are typically concealed between adorable and seemingly harmless toe-beans. 

Somehow, Suga had heard him, if the head poking slowly around the corner was any indication. "Um…" Suga trailed off at the look in his partner's eyes.

"Please tell me that this tiny embodiment of destruction is merely a result of an infestation and not a lack of consideration or foresight on your part. Please tell me that." 

The tense silence that followed was only accentuated by the sound of the murder continuing to take place in the middle of the room. After a few moments of excruciating awkwardness, Daichi finally breaks eye contact with a frustrated grunt. Utilizing less care than is probably customary, he leans down and scoops the feline gremlin from it’s sadistic pleasure with every intent to throw it outside. This irrational, anger fueled, intent is disrupted by two of the most pitiful sounds to ever grace the beautiful land of the rising sun. One being from Suga, who lets out a sad and painfully elongated but quiet "noooo." And the other being from the creature in his palm, which gives out a scared little squeak at being manhandled. In an instant, Daichi's wrath deflates and all sins committed have been expunged from the two woeful occupants of the room. 

There's quiet again for a few moments before Daichi heaves an arduous sigh. Gently, he pulls the kitten to his chest and caresses it's tiny body. It wasn't the kittens fault after all. It was just merely behaving as kittens do. 

Suga, on the other hand…

"Suga," he addresses the other man firmly, "What is going on?" The other man moves to plead his defense, but Daichi interrupts before he can. "Don't tell me it's stress, because I'm stressed. Yet, I have zero inclination to act in the ways you have. I get that we're different people and we cope in different ways. And while taking that into consideration I have tried to be patient. That all being said, I have to say that your behavior is unacceptable." Suga shrinks at the reprimand, his fists clenching uselessly at his sides. Daichi flinches at the visible damage he has inflicted and struggles to make amends. "That's not to say that your doing things that aren't ok. It's doing them without letting me know what you're doing and why, that isn't ok. Getting a cat is something that we should talk about together and I know you know that. So, I'm confused as to why I wasn't granted your normal level of consideration. Have I suddenly become unapproachable? Is there something I'm doing wro-"

"He needs me!" 

The sudden declaration cuts Daichi off and leaves him in a perplexed silence. 

"I…" Suga struggles for a moment, his mind clearly at war with itself about something, "He needs me. Like Oikawa needs me. Like… like they needed me." Daichi's confusion only deepens with an unconscious furrowing of his brows. 

With a final resigned sigh, Suga makes his way over to the now tattered couch and melts into it. 

"After graduation, I found myself, for the first time since the first year of high school, without others that I need to be responsible for. It was a sudden void I wasn’t expecting. Even thinking about all we did, all we went through, it wouldn’t make sense for me to miss that misplaced responsibility. Yet, I guess somewhere along the way I've gotten used to the noise and chaos of wrangling immature and intellectually underdeveloped kohai. I mean, they called me, a teenage boy, Mom. Yet, I didn't hate that title. That’s messed up right? I mean, we were just kids ourselves, and the adults around us expected us to just be in charge. To guide these wayward and unruly children. Somehow though, being in that position, being like a mother to them, it made me feel reliable. It made me feel needed. Now that we're on our own. That's gone. I'm at a job where I'm the new guy. I need looking after. I don't confidently know what I'm doing. I'm not reliable. And honestly, I'm not really needed. Not yet anyways. So I just… I wanted to feel like I was contributing to someone's welfare. That I was essential. That I was needed. I guess I just took it to far."

Daichi blinks in surprise at the admission. 

Slowly, the cogs in his brain begin to turn as he processes just exactly what this means. 

"Wait…" he begins hesitantly, "are you telling me that you're suffering from empty nest syndrome?"

Immediately, Suga crumples, his hands clutching his hair as he wails dramatically. "Ahh!!! Did you have to say it like that?! So embarrassing!" Even with his face obscured daichi can still see the blush as it reaches his ears. 

A sort of bubbling warmth fills Daichi as he watches suga wrestle with his embarrassment, and he knows, in that moment, he loves suga just a little bit more. 

~~~

It didn’t take long for things to normalize after that. The new addition to their family filled that void in Suga. Not to mention, it certainly keeps him busy. Honestly, Daichi was more of a dog person than a cat person, but the kitten had grown on him. Often turning him, and his attempts at being a strict owner who needed to lay down the law both inside and outside the home, into an ineffective and cooing mess of a man. 

Suga's erratic behavior all but disappeared. He genuinely seemed to be more fulfilled in his day to day life. Still, Daichi couldn't help but feel like there was more he could do. So, after weeks of phone calls that increased his bullshit tolerance to the same height as it had been during his glory days. He finally had everything planned.

It was golden week and Suga had the time off, though Daichi didn't. Seeing as they had only moved 20 minutes from their childhood homes, they didn't have to worry about setting aside time to travel for visitations. Between Daichi's shifts, they spent all their free time visiting their families. 

It was one of the last few days of the holiday before Daichi had the whole day off. Considering all the running around they had done already this week, Suga was looking forward to a nice day off with his partner. Of course, any plans of responsibility free relaxation went out the window when Daichi announced that he had to get something from his parent’s house. In response, Suga merely looked down at his pajamas before looking back up at Daichi blankly. "Have fun." He waved him off dismissively. 

After lots of pouting and one mild tantrum, Daichi finally convinced Suga to run the errand with him. The caveat being that Daichi had to take him to get his favorite Mapo tofu from a restaurant near Karasuno. Daichi conceded to his partner’s demands far too easily.

Before long they headed out, making a quick stop at the Sawamura residence where Daichi apparently “retrieved” something. Though he never identified it to Suga, despite his curious questioning. He harassed a surprisingly tight-lipped Daichi all the way to the restaurant, but let it go as they approached the building. 

To be honest, Daichi hadn’t picked up anything at all. He just needed an excuse to get to this part of town. Hopefully, Suga wouldn’t mind the white lie. 

In hindsight, giving Suga something to think about was an unintentionally brilliant idea. He was not at all aware of the closed sign in the restaurants window. Daichi easily led the distracted man inside.

Suga hadn't even noticed how uncharacteristically quiet it was until the silence was disrupted by the sudden roaring of "Surprise!" 

The poor man nearly jumped out of his skin as he took in all his former kohai from high school, all of which were cheering for them from around a table. Suga clutched at his chest, trying to calm his frantically beating heart as he scanned all of the familiar faces. Eventually, his eyes were drawn to the handmade sign, sloppily displaying the words "best mom ever" and his eyes began to blur. It was all so much. It was so sweet. He was so overwhelmed by his emotions that he reached over and punched Daichi, using violence to cover his embarrassment. As is typical for him. 

Graciously, Daichi forgave him as soon as he let out a watery “thank you”. 

With an excited skip, Suga flounced his way over to his kids. 

Their reunion was filled with laughter and joy. Suga fluttering around each friend to make sure that they were properly snuggled and evaluated whether or not they were taking care of themselves to a respectable degree. 

At the end of the day, it had been a nice reminder that even if your kids are all grown up. You will always be their mother. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Omgbbq, this took me forever to write. I struggled with the request for domestic fluff like crazy. 
> 
> Anywho, I want to take a moment to say Yay! This is my first story in a few years and I'm excited to get back into writing.


End file.
